


The Night

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bar Scene, Blind Date, Bottom Mordred, First Time, M/M, Modern AU, No Plot, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Merlin, club scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Mordred was on a date, until he got stolen away.





	1. Chapter 1

Mordred nearly cried out his orgasm as Merlin's face was buried in his arse, his tongue plunging in and out of his hole, and Arthur whispering hot, sweet nothings in his ear. 

He couldn't believe his blind date from hell had turned into something just so fucking brilliant. 

He'd showed up at the pub at the time told, and the man supposed to meet him was over thirty minutes late. As Mordred had waited, he'd struck up a friendly conversation with the bloke next to him who was waiting for his boyfriend. 

Merlin, his name was Merlin, he'd found out later. Later when Cenred, Mordred's date had showed up and was nothing but a complete arse. First, he thought Merlin was Mordred, and went off about how hot he was, and when Merlin had politely corrected him, he'd given so much attitude to Mordred as if it was _his_ fault Cenred had been confused. 

As soon as Merlin's boyfriend, Arthur, had got there, Merlin and Arthur had made sure to drive Cenred away. Mordred, as thankful as he had been for his new friends to save him from his date from hell, had been sad about yet another date failing spectacularly. 

That was when Merlin and Arthur invited him to a party, and Mordred had willingly accepted. 

And now here he was. His face buried in the pillow at Arthur's flat, while Arthur stroked his cock and Merlin fucked him. He'd no idea how things had escalated so quickly, and nor was he going to know now if this was a momentary thing or something that might happen again. 

Mordred simply decided to make the best of it and enjoy his night. 

Right when Merlin was getting ready to enter him, he moved Mordred back so Mordred could be face to face with Arthur's cock. He went to town with his tongue on Arthur, showing his gratitude for the best night of his life while Merlin pounded in and out of him. 

This was brilliant. It really was. As Arthur raked his fingers through Mordred's hair, he bucked his hips up, fucking Mordred's mouth. When Mordred looked up to lock eyes with ARthur, Arthur was smiling down at him. 

"You're so good..." he whispered, deep and low, and it was Merlin moaning behind him. 

"Love it when you talk like that..." Merlin said, his fingers digging deep into Mordred's skin. 

Arthur came first, spilling himself in Mordred's mouth as Mordred swallowed him down, then it was Merlin, filling the condom as he continued with small thrusts in and out of him. When Merlin pulled out, Arthur returned his attention to Mordred's cock, stroking him gently. 

"You're beautiful, you know," he said to Mordred; turning to face Merlin and kissing him. "Isn't he?" 

"Gorgeous," replied Merlin. 

"You two are the beautiful ones..." Mordred gasped, Arthur's grasp tight on his erection--his wrist turning this way and that, trying to get him off. 

"Will you stay the night?" Merlin asked when Mordred had nearly screamed out his orgasm for the second time that night. 

"Do you really want me to?" Mordred asked, hating the way he sounded so insecure. 

Arthur, who had disappeared for a few brief seconds, returned. He had a warm wash cloth in his hand and they helped clean Mordred up first, before paying attention to each other. They worked like a beautiful machine and Mordred wanted nothing more than being a part of their routine. 

"I'd like to stay..." he said and Merlin grinned at him. 

He fell asleep in between the two gorgeous men, thanking his luck.


	2. The Night Continues...

Mordred woke up in the middle of the night, sandwiched between two men, and couldn't remember where he was. For a second, he'd panicked, but eventually, as Merlin pulled him closer, his memory was starting to become clear. 

Arthur stirred next to him and he nudged his knee against Mordred's leg. They were naked. There were covers on them, sort of half on—half off, and Mordred tried not to shift to wake the men up. 

He enjoyed this peace while they were asleep and he could reflect back on how incredible his night had been. It'd started so awful, and turned into something so wonderful. 

He tried not to dwell on how even though Merlin and Arthur had asked him to stay, they were eventually going to tell him to leave. Three was a crowd, and Merlin and Arthur were already a pair, he wasn't going to belong with them. 

A hand raked through his hair and Mordred shifted slightly to find Merlin watching him. 

"Looks like you're doing some heavy thinking over there." 

Mordred shook his head. "No, nothing too heavy. Just you know, revisiting the shopping list." 

"Have you got plans for tomorrow?" Merlin asked, and Mordred shrugged. "You'll at least have breakfast with us, right?" 

"Of course, if you'd like." 

"I would like," Merlin said, tightening his grip in Mordred's hair, "to do a lot of things..." 

Mordred groaned involuntarily as he leaned into Merlin's touch. He immediately stiffened up though because his moan would wake Arthur up, but he realised that — that would be okay, because they would probably go for round two. 

"Don't worry, Arthur can sleep through anything..." 

"You mean, you want me, without, but I mean..." 

"If you want me to wake him up..." 

"No!" Mordred said, and then felt immediately felt stupid. "I mean, he's your boyfriend. And, uh, you and I on the bed..." 

Merlin gave him a soft smile that melted Mordred's heart. He must think Mordred to be so naive. Incredibly inexperienced. Which he _was_. And then, Merlin's smile turned mischievous. 

"I can bet you anything that in the morning when I'm making breakfast, Arthur is going to drag you in the shower for some alone time." 

Mordred wanted to say more. He wanted to tell Merlin that he thought it was incredible that they were so open. They knew each other well, liked to have fun, and didn't get jealous. And that they shared. He was _thankful_ that they shared. Especially shared him with each other. 

"Kiss me..." was all Mordred said before Merlin fulfilled his wish.

* * *


	3. The Night Reveals...

Was it a dream? Mordred didn't know. 

Arthur stirred next to him as Merlin casually pushed in and out of Mordred...not caring who heard them. Not caring if Arthur woke up. 

Mordred closed his eyes and tried to give into the sensation -- the pleasure of Merlin inside him but he knew he wanted Arthur too. It wasn't as if he wanted Arthur more. He had a feeling that if the roles were reversed, if it were Merlin sleeping and Arthur fucking him, Mordred would want Merlin there. 

He couldn't differentiate between the two men. He wanted them equally and regardless of the pleasure that Merlin was providing him, Mordred knew that Merlin was just a part of the whole Mordred desired. 

"Merlin...Please..." he begged, not even sure if Merlin knew what he was asking for. 

"Go ahead. Moan more," Merlin said, thrusting in and out. "Let him know you want him with you..." 

Mordred had to wonder if this wasn't the first time they'd done this. It probably wasn't. And if that didn't make him jealous something fierce. 

He threw his head back, resting it against Merlin's shoulder as he groaned. Not because he wanted to be loud, but because the feeling of Merlin inside him made him feel desperate. He wanted Arthur's touch, too. He felt pathetic for it. 

"You're so fucking hot," Mordred said to Merlin. He didn't want Merlin to think he wasn't good enough or anything, but he also had this feeling Merlin knew exactly what he was doing. Exactly what _they_ were together.

* * *


End file.
